I'll Be Here (New Version)
by staruniverse17
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP] 'Hanya perlu percaya, bahwa aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya.' [NCT OT18] [TaeYu. WinKun. JohnIl. DoTen. JaeWoo. LuChan. MarkRen. NoMin. SungLe.]
1. PROLOG

**I'll** **Be** **Here** ( **New** **Version** )

.

.

Cast : NCT MEMBER AND SMTOWN FAMILY

Genre : DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY.

Lenght : MULTICHAPTER

.

.

 **Hanya perlu percaya, bahwa aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya.**

.

.

 **TaeYu**

"Aku akan selalu di sini, menunggumu dan mendukungmu."

.

.

 **WinKun**

"Jangan melihat arah lain, cukup pandang aku yang selalu melihatmu."

.

.

 **JohnIl**

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, meskipun aku tak berada di hatimu."

.

.

 **DoTen**

"Melihat senyumanmu, aku bahagia dan merasa jatuh cinta setiap saat."

.

.

 **JaeWoo**

"Hanya dengan di sampingmu, aku sudah bahagia."

.

.

 **LuChan**

"Izinkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh setelah ini."

.

.

 **MarkRen**

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, maka aku akan mencintaimu."

.

.

 **NoMin**

"Cukup lama aku bersabar, kini aku mohon jawab perasaanku."

.

.

 **SungLe**

"Bersamamu setiap saat di mana dan kapanpun, aku sangat bahagia."

.

.

 **...**

 **NOTE :**

 **JADI KEPUTUSAN BERSAMA KELOMPOK KEMARIN KAMI GABUNGIN.**

 **MAAF JIKA ADA COUPLE YANG KURANG BERKENAN DI HATI KALIAN.**

 **TETAP STAY YA! CHAP 1 AKAN LUNCUR MUNGKIN LUSA!**

 **SEE YAAA!**

 **WISTAR!**


	2. ONE

**I'll** **Be** **Here** ( **New** **Version** )

.

.

.

Hanya perlu percaya, bahwa aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya.

.

.

 **TaeYu**

"Aku akan selalu di sini, menunggumu dan mendukungmu."

.

.

 **WinKun**

"Jangan melihat arah lain, cukup pandang aku yang selalu melihatmu."

.

.

 **JohnIl**

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, meskipun aku tak berada di hatimu."

.

.

 **DoTen**

"Melihat senyumanmu, aku bahagia dan merasa jatuh cinta setiap saat."

.

.

 **JaeWoo**

"Hanya dengan di sampingmu, aku sudah bahagia."

.

.

 **LuChan**

"Izinkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh setelah ini."

.

.

 **MarkRen**

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, maka aku akan mencintaimu."

.

.

 **NoMin**

"Cukup lama aku bersabar, kini aku mohon jawab perasaanku."

.

.

 **SungLe**

"Bersamamu setiap saat di mana dan kapanpun, aku sangat bahagia."

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **...**

Pagihari datang dan suara berisik mulai terdengar di sebuah dorm yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil karena anggotanya yang cukup banyak.

 **"** Ish, Yuta hyung, sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan dimakan dulu. Tunggu yang lain." Doyoung menjauhkan sarapan yang dibuatnya dari tangan jahil Yuta yang saat ini tengah cemberut karena dimarahi oleh lelaki yang lebih muda.

 **"** Aku hanya minta sedikit, Doyoungie. Aku lapar," Yuta menatap memelas pada Doyoung. Namun Doyoung tak peduli, ia lebih memilih meneruskan acara memasaknya dibandingkan pemuda Jepang itu.

"Daripada kau ganggu aku lebih baik kau bangunkan yang lain hyung. Agar kita cepat sarapan juga." Kata Doyoung seraya melirik Yuta yang masih berdiam di tempatnya.

Yuta berfikir sebentar. Kemudian, ia menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai beranjak dari dapur. Pertama, ia melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya. Untuk melihat apakah kakak tertuanya dan adik kesayangannya sudah bangun atau belum. Sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Yuta mengernyitkan dahinya heran, karena sungguh. Telinganya tak salah dengar 'kan? Ada suara orang bertengkar di dalam kamarnya.

Yuta ingin masuk dan melerai kakak dan adiknya yang mungkin sedang bertengkar. Namun Yuta menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Yuta tak mau ikut campur dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Taeil dan Winwin. Yutapun memilih untuk kembali ke dapur dengan raut wajah bingung. Dalam fikirannya, Yuta terus saja berfikir, tak mungkin 'kan Taeil hyung dan Winwin bertengkar?

"Lho hyung? Mana yang lain? Kok kau sendiri?" Doyoung menatap bingung pada Yuta yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan kakak Jepangnya itu.

"Yuta hyung!" Yuta berjengit kaget mendengar seseorang memekik memanggilnya. Mengerjapkan matanya pelan, Yuta melihat Doyoung yang berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya tajam.

"A-ada apa Doyoungie?" Yuta tergagap melihat Doyoung yang seperti itu.

Doyoung menghela nafas panjang. Kakak Jepangnya itu memang selalu bisa membuatnya emosi di pagi hari.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kau ini kenapa hyung? Aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggil yang lain 'kan? Tapi kau malah ke sini sendiri dan malah melamun begitu." Jelas Doyoung.

Yuta tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa Doyoungie. Ah itu, yang lain juga sebentar lagi datang."

Doyoung mengangguk mengerti. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada dua sosok yang kini berjalan di belakang Yuta. Taeyong dan Ten, pantas Taeyong tak membantunya di dapur. Ternyata bersama pemuda Thailand itu.

"Apa semuanya belum bangun?" Tanya Taeyong begitu melihat ruang makan dormnya masih lenggang.

Yuta melirik sekilas ke arah Taeyong dan Ten sebelum mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan berpura-pura fokus dengan alat makan yang akan digunakannya.

Doyoung berdeham pelan, "Mereka akan ke sini sebentar lagi, Taeyong hyung." Katanya seraya meletakan makanan di meja makan.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, dan para member NCT 127 pun mulai mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Yuta melihat satu persatu teman satu grupnya. Pandangannya menemukan Taeil yang saat ini tengah menundukan kepala dan Winwin yang duduk di sebelah anggota yang paling tua itu dengan senyum lebar. Yuta tak mau berfikir yang tidak-tidak, tapi pendengarannya tadi tak mungkin salah 'kan?

"..ta Yuta!" Yuta mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Taeyong yang memanggil namanya sedari tadi.

"Hah? Ada apa?" Tanya Yuta bingung seraya menatap satu persatu member yang lain yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan berbagai pandangan.

"Kau melamun terus hyung dari tadi. Apa ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu?" Kali ini Doyoung yang kembali berbicara.

Yuta menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya terfikirkan sesuatu tadi. Ayo kita mulai makan." Jelas Yuta dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Beberapa dari mereka langsung bertatapan, namun sedetik kemudian mereka memilih tak peduli dan kembali pada makanan masing-masing. Namun tidak pada Taeyong. Pemuda tampan itu menatap pemuda Jepang di sampingnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tidak biasanya Yuta seperti ini. Apa yang disembunyikan pemuda Jepang itu sebenarnya?

.

.

...

Jungwoo tengah bersiap ketika Lucas tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Jungwoo menoleh pada Lucas dan menatap yang lebih muda dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa Xuxi? Kau sudah bersiap 'kan? Kita ke akan ke Music Bank hari ini." Kata Jungwoo seraya mematut dirinya di cermin dan membenarkan penampilannya.

Lucas mengangguk singkat, "Sudah hyung." Balasnya dengan pandangan lurus ke punggung Jungwoo.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa jadi pendiam begini?" Tanya Jungwoo sembari membalik tubuhnya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Lucas.

"Hyung, kapan mentraktir anak-anak Dream?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jungwoo, Lucas malah balik bertanya dengan wajah yang memerah samar.

Jungwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, tumben sekali Lucas bertanya begitu. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan anak-anak Dream ya? Ada yang kau suka dari mereka? Siapa Xuxi-ya?" Goda Jungwoo dengan senyum jahilnya.

Lucas menggeleng dengan cepat, wajahnya memerah dengan begitu kentara hingga tawa Jungwoo meledak.

"Hyung~!" Lucas merengek, ia tak suka digoda oleh kakak-kakaknya terlebih ini mengenai seseorang.

Jungwoo berusaha meredakan tawanya dengan sembari memegangi perutnya. Ia mendekati Lucas dan merangkul bahu yang lebih muda.

"Iya maaf, hyung hanya menggodamu, Xuxi-ya." Ucap Jungwoo dengan kekehan kecilnya.

Lucas mendengus pelan, "Jadi kapan?" Tuntut Lucas seraya menatap tajam Jungwoo.

"Mungkin akhir pekan nanti. Ayo kita keluar, Kun hyung pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ajak Jungwoo seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya.

Lucas pun mengikuti Jungwoo dan mereka sampai di ruang makan. Di sana, sudah ada Kun yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk keduanya. Kun memang sengaja bangun lebih pagi agar bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua adiknya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kun hyung~." Jungwoo menyapa yang lebih tua sembari duduk di kursinya. Diikuti Lucas yang duduk di samping pemuda manis itu.

Kun tersenyum lebar, "Selamat pagi." Balasnya seraya memandang dua adiknya itu yang kini fokus dengan makanan mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Ucap Lucas dan Jungwoo sesaat setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka.

Jungwoo pun melihat ke arah Kun yang duduk di hadapannya dan tengah melamun. Jungwoo menghela nafas pelan, kakaknya yang satu ini memang suka sekali melamun. Jungwoo pun berdiri dan menghampiri Kun.

"Hyung! Kau tenang saja, aku akan menyampaikan salammu pada Winwin hyung, nanti." Kata Jungwoo yang saat ini berdiri tepat di belakang Kun.

Kun mengerjap pelan dan menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau bicara apa Jungwoo-ya? Memangnya siapa yang memikirkan Winwin," ucapnya pelan dengan wajah yang memerah samar.

Jungwoo tertawa pelan, kakaknya ini memang tak pandai berbohong. "Hyung, tidak bicara saja aku sudah tahu kok. Oh iya, satu lagi, nanti saat bertemu anak Dream's, khususnya Haechan, bilang padanya ada salam dari Xuxi." Jungwoo berkata dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hyung!" Lucas memekik tak terima karena ia lagi-lagi digoda oleh kakaknya itu.

"Jangan mengelak Xuxi-ya. Sudah, ayo berangkat. Nanti hyungdeul dan Mark marah lagi kalau kita telat. Kun hyung, kami pergi nde? Paipai." Jungwoo pun melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Lucas di belakangnya dengan raut wajah yang masih cemberut.

Kun menggelengkan kepalanya, teman-teman satu grupnya memang tak ada yang waras sepertinya.

.

.

...

Malam hampir larut namun pemuda berdarah China itu terus meliukkan badannya di depan kaca besar yang memantulkan bayangannya. Matanya begitu fokus menatap bayangannya sendiri dengan sesekali berfikir tentang koreografi yang belum terlalu dia hafal.

Pemuda bermarga Huang itu menghentikan gerak kakinya begitu pintu ruang latihan terbuka dan menampakan sosok pemuda bersurai hitam dan tengah melangkahkan kaki panjang pemuda itu ke arah dirinya.

"Jeno?" Renjun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat pemuda yang lebih muda satu bulan darinya itu. Pasalnya, pemuda itu bilang ia ingin kembali ke dorm terlebih dahulu bersama dengan member Dream yang lain.

"Kenapa kembali? Ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Renjun sembari mematikan tape yang tadi digunakannya untuk menyalakan musik.

Jeno masih diam, menatap lurus pada Renjun yang berjarak lima meter di depannya. Renjun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada temannya itu. Tak mau ambil pusing, Renjun memilih mengambil botol air minumnya dan segera menghabiskan air di dalamnya yang memang tinggal setengah.

"Dimana Mark hyung? Bukannya tadi dia bilang akan menemanimu?" Jeno membuka suaranya dan masih menatap Renjun.

Renjun mengangguk polos, "Memang. Tapi dia keluar saat dipanggil oleh Manager hyung tadi." Jawabnya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Aku kira dia meninggalkanmu," ucap Jeno pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Renjun mengulum senyum, "Mark hyung bukan kau, Jeno-ya." Katanya tak kalah pelan sembari merapikan barang-barangnya. Ini sudah terlalu larut, dan Renjun merasa lelah.

"Ren-" Panggilan Mark terhenti di depan pintu ruang latihan begitu matanya menemukan Jeno yang berdiri tak jauh dari Renjun.

Mark berdeham pelan. Ia masuk ke dalam dan melangkah mendekat pada Renjun. Sampai di hadapan Renjun, Mark menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau pulang dengan Jeno ya? Aku harus kembali ke dorm 127 bersama Manager hyung soalnya." Mark menatap Renjun dengan sorot mata bersalah.

Renjun mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas Mark. "Tak apa hyung. Aku mengerti," katanya.

"Baiklah." Mark kemudian berbalik dan menatap Jeno, "Jeno-ya, kebetulan kau kembali jadi aku minta kau pulang ke dorm bersama Renjun. Kasihan dia jika pulang sendiri." Katanya pada Jeno sembari melirik Renjun yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Jeno mengangguk singkat, "Aku mengerti, Mark hyung." Balasnya datar.

Mark tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu beralih pada Renjun dan mengacak gemas rambut pemuda China itu. "Aku pergi, dan berhati-hatilah," katanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Iya, hyung." Renjun tersenyum tak kalah lebar hingga Mark melangkah meninggalkannya dan Jeno dengan suasana hening yang mencekam.

Renjun mengambil tasnya dan segera menyampirkannya di bahunya. Lalu melangkah mendahului Jeno yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Renjun sebenarnya tak suka dengan keadaan mereka yang semakin lama semakin merenggang ini.

Renjun melirik ke belakang, dimana Jeno tengah berjalan dengan kedua tangan ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya. Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya begitu kedua mata mereka berdua bertemu. Jeno tersenyum tipis, melihat telinga Renjun yang memerah. Entah karena malu ataupun karena cuaca yang dingin.

Keduanya sampai di depan dorm. Renjun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya disusul Jeno yang mengikutinya. Begitu menutup pintu, Jaemin mendatangi keduanya dan langsung merangkul lengan Jeno.

"Renjun-ah, malam ini aku tidur di kamarmu ya? Aku ingin tidur dengan Jeno." Kata Jaemin seraya menatap penuh harap pada Renjun.

Renjun mengerjap polos, dan kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan, "Baiklah. Aku juga 'kan bisa tidur di kamar Haechan dan tidur bersamanya. Aku duluan ya, aku sangat lelah." Balasnya dengan senyum kecil yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Renjun pun melangkah menuju kamar MarkChan yang berada di samping kamarnya dan Jeno. Jeno melihat Renjun dengan pandangan sedih.

"Jeno-ya, kajja kita tidur." Ajak Jaemin dengan riang sembari menarik tangan Jeno.

Jeno mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki Jaemin yang menarik dirinya ke dalam kamarnya dan Renjun.

.

.

...

Johnny menghela nafasnya panjang begitu memasuki dorm. Jaehyun yang berjalan di belakangnya menatap bingung pada kakaknya itu.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Jaehyun menepuk bahu Johnny dari belakang.

Johnny menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak apa, Jae," jawab Johnny dengan pelan.

"Ck! Kau tak perlu berbohong, John hyung." Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan kesal.

Johnny terkekeh pelan, ia pun memasuki kamarnya bersama dengan Jaehyun. "Memangnya aku bisa berbohong apa padamu, Jaehyunie?" Katanya sembari duduk di kasurnya.

Jaehyun mengedikan bahunya, "Kau bisa berbohong banyak hal dariku hyung. Tapi aku yakin, kau begini pasti karena Taeil hyung 'kan?"

Johnny menghela nafas panjang, Jaehyun memang paling bisa membaca dirinya. Johnny membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Fikirannya melayang membayangkan sosok yang lebih tua darinya.

"Kau tahu? Susah sekali mendapatkan hatinya. Doyoung sudah mengalah, tapi malah Winwin yang sekarang mendapatkan hatinya. Aku harus bagaimana Jaehyun-ah?!" Johnny hampir berteriak jika ia tak ingat ini sudah malam dan teman-temannya sudah berada di alam mimpi.

Jaehyun yang duduk di kasurnya pun melihat kasihan pada kakaknya itu. Kisah cinta sang kakak memang tak pernah mulus dari dulu. Jaehyun merasa prihatin sekarang.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku yakin, jika kau dan Taeil hyung berjodoh, nantinya kalian pasti bersama. Hanya kau perlu bersabar lebih lagi saja," ujar Jaehyun dengan senyum tipisnya yang tak mungkin dilihat oleh Johnny yang masih menatap langit-langit kamar mereka.

Johnny tak bergeming dari posisinya dan tak bersuara sedikitpun. Jaehyun yang menyadari itupun mendesah pelan.

"Hampir pagi hyung, aku tidur duluan ya. Jalja!" Jaehyun pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Johnny pun melirik ke tempat tidur Jaehyun dan melihat yang lebih muda tengah terlelap. Johnny mendesah, mungkin memang hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk mendapatkan seorang Moon Taeil. Semoga saja memang seperti itu.

.

.

...

Sabtu malam ini, Jungwoo tengah bersiap untuk pergi bersama Jaehyun ke suatu tempat. Entahlah pemuda berjuluk Casper itu mau membawa Jungwoo kemana, yang Jungwoo tahu, ia hanya perlu berdandan sebaik mungkin agar Jaehyun tidak kecewa.

Jungwoo keluar dari kamarnya dan bertemu Kun yang juga baru saja keluar dari kamar pemuda itu yang berada tepat di samping kamar Jungwoo.

"Jungwoo? Mau kemana?" Tanya Kun begitu melihat penampilan Jungwoo yang nampak rapi sekali.

"Aku mau pergi dengan Jaehyun hyung, hyung. Aku duluan ya!" Jungwoo segera berlari ke luar dorm begitu melirik jam tangan di tangan kirinya. Ia hampir terlambat.

Kun sendiri, kini menatap sendu ke arah pintu dorm. 'Andai Sicheng ke sini' ratap Kun dalam hati.

Jungwoo tiba di taman dekat gedung SM dengan sebuah masker putih menutupi wajahnya. Matanya mengedar mencari sosok yang mengajaknya keluar tadi. Begitu melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, Jungwoo pun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati pemuda bermasker hitam itu.

"Jaehyun hyung." Jungwoo memanggil pelan sosok pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jaehyun segera menggandeng tangan Jungwoo dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Kajja! Nanti kita terlambat menonton!" Seru Jaehyun.

Jungwoo pun hanya diam dan menuruti langkah kaki Jaehyun yang mengajaknya berlari. Jadi, Jaehyun mengajaknya berkencan? Memikirkan hal itu, entah mengapa wajah Jungwoo terasa memanas.

Jungwoo tidak mungkin menyukai Jaehyun 'kan?

.

.

...

 **TBC**

NOTE :

Ini chap 1nya, sengaja agak pendek karena kehabisan ide (sebenarnya banyak, tapi kurang pas aja kalo diketik di chap ini). Jadi harap maklum aja ya. Untuk pair, sebelum kami officialin, emang bakal kami acak-acak dulu, biar seru dan biar bikin kalian bingung /nah lho.

Di chap ini bagian MarkRenNoMin lumayan panjang ya? Meskipun minim dialog. Tapi emang iya, dari versi kemarin dan sekarang, kami gemay banget sama 4 orang itu. Meskipun kami bilang ff ini fokus sama JaeWoo, tapi maaf di chap ini momentnya kayak kurang pas gitu ya. (Sebenarnya mabuk JaeWoo juga gegara VLive JohnJaeWoo waktu itu. Tatapan mereka berdua bikin kami teriak gemay). Lagian kami juga dilemma sih, mau masangin Jungwoo sama siapa haha.

Sekian curhatan dari kami. See yaaaaa di chap depan!

 **WISTAR!**


	3. TWO

**I** ' **ll** **Be** **Here** ( **New** **Version** )

.

.

.

Hanya perlu percaya, bahwa aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya.

.

.

 **TaeYu**

"Aku akan selalu di sini, menunggumu dan mendukungmu."

.

.

 **WinKun**

"Jangan melihat arah lain, cukup pandang aku yang selalu melihatmu."

.

.

 **JohnIl**

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, meskipun aku tak berada di hatimu."

.

.

 **DoTen**

"Melihat senyumanmu, aku bahagia dan merasa jatuh cinta setiap saat."

.

.

 **JaeWoo**

"Hanya dengan di sampingmu, aku sudah bahagia."

.

.

 **LuChan**

"Izinkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh setelah ini."

.

.

 **MarkRen**

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, maka aku akan mencintaimu."

.

.

 **NoMin**

"Cukup lama aku bersabar, kini aku mohon jawab perasaanku."

.

.

 **SungLe**

"Bersamamu setiap saat di mana dan kapanpun, aku sangat bahagia."

.

.

 **CHAPTER** **2**

...

Jisung terbangun dari tidurnya begitu ia merasakan tubuhnya dicolek-colek, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali begitu ia menemukan Chenle tengah berdiri di depannya dengan tingkah yang dibilang sedang —berusaha untuk— bertingkah imut.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Jisung yang lama-lama kesal —karena menahan gemas— pada Chenle yang saat ini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya, imut.

"Aku lapar Jisungie~" ucap Chenle dengan nada suara yang mendayu. Jisung menggeleng pelan, ia lantas melihat ke arah jam wekernya dan menemukan jamnya itu sudah menunjukan waktu dua lebih tiga puluh lima menit. Artinya ini masih tengah malam yang menjelang pagi.

"Tahan sampai pagi Chenle-ya. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memasak," ucap Jisung yang kemudian kembali berbaring dan berniat menarik selimutnya namun tertahan oleh Chenle yang menahan selimutnya menggunakan kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya, Jisungie. Apa aku panggil Kun- _ge_ saja ya?" Kata Chenle yang berhasil membuat Jisung kembali terduduk di atas kasurnya. "Jangan! Kau tak lihat, tadi Kun- _hyung_ sangat kelelahan." Cegah Jisung yang kemudian berdiri.

Chenle mempoutkan bibirnya, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana Jisung? Aku sangat lapar!" Pekik Chenle yang mau tak mau membuat Jisung harus menutup mulut teman sepermainannya itu.

"Ya sudah, kita keluar saja dulu. Siapa tahu di dapur masih ada makanan," ucap Jisung seraya mendesah pelan. Sepertinya Jisung harus menahan kantuknya untuk beberapa puluh menit ke depan demi menemani pemuda Zhong ini.

Chenle tersenyum lebar, ia lantas menggandeng lengan Jisung dan keduanya keluar dari kamar mereka berdua.

Gelap.

Begitulah suasana di ruang tengah, namun cahaya dari dapur —yang lampunya memang sengaja dinyalakan— berhasil menuntun keduanya hingga sampai di dapur dorm mereka. Chenle lantas membuka lemari pendingin yang letaknya memang dekat dengan pintu dapur, sementara Jisung sudah menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk di sana. Jisung memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Chenle yang terlihat bingung saat pemuda itu mungkin tidak menemukan apa yang pemuda China itu inginkan.

Dalam fikirannya, Jisung sering kali berfikir, jika dirinya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui dan mengerti apa itu yang namanya cinta. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Jisung juga tak menampik jika pengetahuan akan cinta memang perlu. Hingga ia tak akan salah menentukan jika dirinya tiba di waktu untuk memilih, seperti yang tengah dialami kakak-kakaknya saat ini. Dan dari kakak-kakaknya pulalah, Jisung dapat belajar apa itu cinta, apa itu berjuang dalam cinta, dan apa itu sakit untuk cinta. Jisung mengerti semuanya. Terima kasih kepada kakak-kakaknya.

"Jisung, cuma ada buah-buahan saja." Chenle menghampiri Jisung dan duduk di depan pemuda Park itu dengan tangan yang membawa beberapa buah-buahan untuk menahan rasa laparnya.

"Sudahlah, makan saja. Lumayan 'kan buat mengganjal perutmu?" Balas Jisung yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Chenle.

Kembali, Jisung larut ke dalam lamunannya dengan mata yang memperhatikan wajah Chenle. Sungguh, jika Jisung ingin jatuh cinta, itu tak masalah 'kan jika ia jatuh cinta pada Chenle? Meskipun Chenle orang yang berisik dan sedikit manja, tapi itu adalah hal yang membuat Jisung malah jatuh hati pada pemuda China di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu? Kau mau?" Suara pelan Chenle dan tatapan mata sipit itu berhasil membuat Jisung kembali ke dunia. Jisung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kau saja makan dan cepat habiskan. Aku masih mengantuk." Balas Jisung disertai menutup mulutnya. Berpura-pura menguap, karena dirinya malu ditangkap basah sedang menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Chenle hanya mengangguk kecil. Mencoba percaya dan tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang sebenarnya tengah difikirkan sahabat baiknya itu. Chenle kembali mengambil buah apel keduanya, dan segera memakannya. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Chenle dengan buahnya dan Jisung kembali dengan lamunan panjangnya.

"Kalian berdua tidak tidur?" Sampai suara seseorang menginterupsi keduanya. Keduanya menoleh ke pintu dapur dan menemukan Kun yang sedang berdiri di sana.

Chenle terkekeh malu hingga ia menundukan kepalanya, sementara Jisung ia mengusap canggung tengkuknya dan mencuri tatap pada Kun dan sesekali pada Chenle. Kun tersenyum kecil, ia menghampiri keduanya dan berdiri di dekat Chenle.

"Kalian lapar? Kenapa tidak bangunkan _gege_ saja," ujar Kun seraya mengacak rambut Chenle gemas.

"Kami tidak mau merepotkan _gege_. Tadi _gege_ terlihat sangat lelah soalnya," balas Chenle polos. Kun tersenyum lembut, merasa bersyukur sikap jahil duo maknaenya ini tidak kambuh saat-saat begini.

"Apa kalian masih masih lapar? Mau gege masakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kun seraya melirik Jisung yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan percakapan dirinya dan Chenle.

"Tidak perlu Kun- _hyung_. Kami akan kembali ke kamar, tinggal sedikit lagi waktu untuk kami tidur." Jawab Jisung sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, nanti saat waktunya sarapan, _hyung_ bangunkan lagi." Balas Kun dengan senyum lembutnya. Jisung dan Chenle lantas menganggukkan kepala mereka, mengiyakan.

Jisung pun segera menggandeng tangan Chenle dan keduanya kembali ke kamar mereka berdua. Kun menghela nafasnya panjang, ia lalu meraih gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan air minum. Setelahnya, Kun meletakan gelasnya dan membereskan sampah yang ditinggalkan Chenle sebelum kembali ke kamar yang digunakannya untuk tidur. Mereka berdua benar, dirinya memang lelah. Terlebih hatinya.

...

Lucas membuka ruang latihan dan hanya menemukan tiga orang di sana dalam suasana yang bisa dibilang sangat canggung. Mereka bertiga adalah Renjun, Jeno dan Jaemin, di mana Jeno berdiri di tengah-tengah antara Renjun dan Jaemin. Lucas mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adik-adiknya itu.

"Xuxi- _ge_? Kau sudah datang?" Renjun menyapa dan berlari menghampiri Lucas. Renjun pun menggandeng lengan Lucas, "Jeno- _ya_ , aku pergi dulu ya. Aku ada janji dengan Lucas- _ge_." Pamit Renjun seraya mengajak Lucas pergi dari tempat latihan.

"Tunggu Renjun! Kau mau membawaku ke mana sekarang?" Lucas menahan langkah Renjun begitu mereka sampai di depan gedung SM.

Renjun mendongak dan menatap Lucas dengan mata memerah dan berair, seperti menahan tangisnya. Lucas yang melihat itupun mendesah pelan dan mengusap pipi Renjun.

"Baiklah, kita jalan-jalan sambil kau menenangkan fikiranmu. Bagaimana?" Usul Lucas yang lantas diangguki oleh Renjun.

Keduanya pun berjalan-jalan di belakang gedung SM tanpa penyamaran yang berarti. Karena memang, di tempat ini jarang sekali orang yang lewat hingga banyak dari artis-artis SM yang jika ingin mencari udara segar, mereka datang ke taman belakang gedung SM ini.

Lucas dan Renjun pun lantas duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Lucas memperhatikan wajah Renjun yang terlihat sedang bersedih, entah apa alasannya, Lucas merasa kasihan pada adiknya ini.

"Ingin bercerita? Kau nampak sedang ada banyak masalah," Lucas membuka suara dengan bahasa China setelah sekian menit hanya suara angin yang terdengar.

Renjun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit pagi yang tertutupi awan putih. "Xuxi- _ge_ ," panggil Renjun pelan.

Lucas berdeham dan mengikuti arah pandang Renjun. "Aku rindu orangtuaku, rindu halaman rumahku, dan rindu teman-temanku." Ucap Renjun dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah ke langit. "Jika aku tahu cinta serumit ini, aku pasti akan memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersama orangtuaku, tidak bertemu dengan mereka, dan tidak ingin menjadi dewasa. Aku ingin tetap menjadi Renjun kecil yang polos," sambung Renjun dengan setetes air mata turun dari mata indahnya.

Lucas mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sendu pada Renjun. Meskipun ia terkenal sebagai anak yang pecicilan, tak tahu malu, tapi Lucas masih bisa menempatkan dirinya pada situasi yang seperti ini. Terlebih ini tentang perasaan salah satu adik kesayangannya.

Lucas meraih tangan Renjun dan menggenggamnya erat hingga sang empu menoleh dan menatap Lucas dengan mata yang basah. Lucas mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mengusap pipi Renjun yang basah. Renjun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk bisa mengerti apa yang tengah Lucas lakukan padanya.

"Xuxi- _ge_ , jangan seperti ini! Kalo Haechanie melihat bagaimana?" Renjun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Lucas.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu Renjun. Nanti kalau ada yang melihatmu menangis bersamaku, lalu ada yang mengadu? Habis aku dihukum Kun- _ge,_ Renjun." Balas Lucas membela diri.

Renjun hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu mengusap pipinya sendiri. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Jeno dan Jaemin yang memakai baju seragam, sedang berjalan di depan sana. Lucas mengikuti arah pandang Renjun dan tersenyum tipis.

"Cinta memang sulit, Renjun. Tapi, jika sudah ada seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus dan selalu ada di sampingmu, kenapa kau harus mencari orang lain yang sudah jelas ada yang menunggu orang itu untuk membuka pintu hatinya?" Ucapan Lucas berhasil membuat Renjun kembali mengalihkan atensinya.

"Omonganmu tinggi juga, Xuxi-ge. Tapi sayang, sampai sekarang kau tidak berani mendekati Haechan. Kau mau dia diambil orang lain, Xuxi-ge?" Goda Renjun yang membuat wajah Lucas memerah karena menahan kesal.

"Bukan seperti itu Renjun. Kau tahu sendiri jika Haechan sangat dekat dengan Mark, aku—"

"Tapi kau juga tahu, jika Mark itu mencintaiku." Potong Renjun yang membuat Lucas menatap tajam dirinya. Bukannya takut, Renjun malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Lucas. Merasa menang karena Lucas tidak membalas lagi ucapannya.

Namun, dalam hati Lucas tersenyum, ia tersenyum karena bisa membuat Renjun kembali tertawa.

"Tapi Xuxi- _ge_ , kau tenang saja, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Haechan!" Janji Renjun dengan senyum manisnya.

Lucas menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, "Pegang janjimu, Huang Renjun!"

...

Jeno melirik Jaemin yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka yaitu Seoul of Performing Arts. Keduanya atau bertiga bersama Haechan, tahun ini sudah memasuki tahun ketiga mereka. Dan di tahun depan juga, ketiganya sudah mulai memasuki usia dewasa. Memikirkan hal ini, entah mengapa Jeno merasa senang dan juga sedih sekaligus.

"Jeno! Jaemin!" Langkah Jeno berhenti begitu mendengar suara seseorang memanggil nama mereka berdua. Menolehkan kepala keduanya, Jeno menemukan teman satu sekolahnya yang juga baru debut beberapa minggu lalu itu tengah berlari menghampiri keduanya.

"Hyunjin! Jeongin!" Sapa Jaemin pada mereka berdua. Kedua orang yang dipanggil Hyunjin dan Jeongin itupun tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

Meskipun mereka di depan kamera jarang terlihat menyapa, namun nyatanya di belakang kamera mereka cukup dekat. Karena biasanya, mereka akan bertemu di jalan dan berangkat bersama ke sekolah mereka secara bersamaan. Seperti hari ini.

"Kau kenapa Jeno-ya? Mukamu terlihat suntuk?" Tanya Hyunjin pada Jeno yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sementara Jaemin, kini berjalan di belakang bersama Jeongin. Dan keduanya pun mengobrol bersama.

Jeno tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan masalah besar, Hyunjin-ah. Hanya kurang tidur, mungkin?" Balas Jeno ragu.

Hyunjin tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Kita sama, Jeno-ya. Aku pun kurang tidur."

"Aku juga Jeno-hyung!" Jeongin tiba-tiba menimpali yang membuat Hyunjin dan Jaemin tertawa sementara Jeno hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Omong-omong, Haechan tidak datang?" Tanya Hyunjin kembali saat dirinya baru menyadari jika temannya ini hanya datang berdua.

"Dia ada jadwal, jadi tidak bisa sekolah hari ini. Manager- _hyung_ sudah minta izin." Giliran Jaemin yang menjawab. Hyunjin pun hanya ber'Oh' ria hingga mereka berempat sampai di gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpai lagi ya. _Kajja_ Jeongin- _ah_." Ajak Hyunjin sambil menggandeng tangan Jeongin. Jeongin pun melambaikan tangannya pada Jeno dan Jaemin yang dibalas oleh Jaemin dan senyuman kecil oleh Jeno.

"Mereka berdua pasangan yang manis. Bukan begitu, Jeno-ya?" Tanya Jaemin sembari melanjutkan langkahnya yang disusul Jeno di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Kau iri?" Balas Jeno datar.

Jaemin tertawa kecil dan memukul bahu Jeno main-main. "Iya, aku iri. Satu tahun aku hiatus kau semakin dekat dengan Renjun dan melupakanku," ucap Jaemin seraya menatap sinis pada Jeno.

"Tapi bukankah kau sekarang juga dekat dengan Renjun? Bahkan sekarang banyak shipper kalian." Jeno berhenti berjalan di dekat tangga menuju kelas mereka. Jaemin ikut berhenti dan berdiri di depan Jeno.

Beberapa teman dan adik kelas mereka yang melihatpun hanya sesekali berbisik dan tak mau ikut dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Karena bagaimanapun, mereka juga manusia biasa yang butuh privasi bukan?

"Apa kau cemburu? Jika iya, berarti rencanaku berhasil," ujar Jaemin dengan senyum miring yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Jeno mendesah pelan dan mengendikan bahunya, "Terserahmu Na Jaemin." Ucapnya pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga.

Jaemin mengikuti di belakangnya dan berbicara lirih, "Ini sudah lama Jeno. Kapan kau akan membalas perasaanku?"

...

"Haechan- _ah_ , bangun!" Mark menarik selimut milik Haechan hingga sang empu mengerang tak terima. Haechan pun dengan terpaksa duduk di atas ranjangnya dan mengusap kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat.

Mark yang baru saja mandi pun masih mengeringkan rambutnya dan menatap Haechan malas melalui pantulan bayangannya di cermin.

"Bangun dan cepat mandi, Lee Haechan! _Hyungdeul_ sudah menunggu di depan." Titah Mark yang dibalas dengusan malas oleh yang lebih muda.

"Tidak bisa apa aku tidur lima menit lagi?" Haechan berniat kembali berbaring jika ia tak melihat lirikan tajam dari Mark. Haechan kembali mendengus, bukannya ia takut pada Mark, hanya saja jika sudah seperti ini, pasti _mood_ Mark sedang tidak bagus.

"Ada apa lagi _hyung_? Kau bertengkar dengan Injunie lagi?" Tanya Haechan sembari bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menghampiri Mark.

Mark menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Renjun dan Jeno serta Jaemin. Tapi tadi Lucas menghubungiku jika Renjun sempat menangis." Cerita Mark.

Haechan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Renjun menangis? Lalu hungungannya dengan Jeno dan Jaemin apa?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Ya, soalnya Renjun menangis saat Lucas menghampiri ketiganya di ruang latihan. Saat akan masuk, Renjun keburu keluar dan mengajaknya mencari udara segar. Dan di sana Renjun menumpahkan segala kegundahannya," jelas Mark pada Haechan yang hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi, memangnya Lucas- _hyung_ bisa diandalkan jika malah seperti ini?" Balas Haechan dengan wajah polosnya.

Mark terkekeh pelan, "Jangan melihat orang dari luarnya, Haechan. Kau hanya belum mengenal Lucas terlalu jauh, nanti jika kau mengenalnya, aku yakin kau pasti akan jatuh hati padanya." Ujar Mark.

Haechan berdecih dan berkata, "Kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Lucas- _hyung_ , nanti kau cemburu lagi _hyung_."

"Oh astaga! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jika itu tak akan terjadi? Hatiku sudah kuberikan pada Renjun sepenuhnya!" Pekik Mark yang membuat Haechan tertawa.

"Aku tahu hyung! Jangan dibawa perasaan begitu, lama-lama kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku." Kata Haechan yang membuat wajah Mark memerah menahan kesal.

"YAKK MARK LEE! LEE DONGHYUCK! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN DI DALAM?! KITA AKAN BERANGKAT SEBENTAR LAGI!" Teriakan dari luar kamar mereka berhasil membuat tawa Haechan berhenti dan segera berlari keluar kamar sambil membawa handuknya.

Mark tertawa kecil, namun di dalam hati, ia berjanji dalam hatinya sendiri bahwa dari sekarang, hatinya hanyalah milik Huang Renjun. Lee Donghyuck adalah masa lalunya, dan masa depannya adalah Huang Renjun.

...

 **TBC**

 **Thanks** **a** **Lot** **To** :

 **Chapter** **1** : **kyungie** **love** (2), Guest, **kunkunxjungjung** , Jiiiiii, **Nurul1707** , **Khasabat04**.

 **Chapter** **2** : **Nurul1707,** **kyungie** **love, PreciousRuby,** **Khasabat04,** DoubleHuang, Guest, **KMinee** , MJH09, Guest (2), **TennaHazel** **Uchiha,** **mocchabear.**

NOTE :

Ini khusus anak-anak Dreamies. Untuk hyungdeul menyusul ya, menunggu ide dari Kak Tia, soalnya untuk chap ini murni dari Wi semua (jadi harap maklum kalau pendek). Wi lagi suka sama anak-anak Stray Kids, apalagi HyunJeong. Kebetulan mereka satu sekolah dan satu angkatan, Wi buat mereka jadi dekat di sini. Kebetulan juga kan Woojin itu mantan anak SM dan dekat sama Jungwoo dan yang lain juga. Ada yang suka Stray Kids juga?

Ps. Wi mau lanjutin ff **Choose** **Me** sama **Broken** **Home,** masih ada yang mau baca?

Sampai Jumpa!

 **Wi**!


	4. THREE

**I'll** **Be** **Here** ( **New** **Version** )

.

.

.

Hanya perlu percaya, bahwa aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya.

.

.

 **TaeYu**

"Aku akan selalu di sini, menunggumu dan mendukungmu."

.

.

 **WinKun**

"Jangan melihat arah lain, cukup pandang aku yang selalu melihatmu."

.

.

 **JohnIl**

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, meskipun aku tak berada di hatimu."

.

.

 **DoTen**

"Melihat senyumanmu, aku bahagia dan merasa jatuh cinta setiap saat."

.

.

 **JaeWoo**

"Hanya dengan di sampingmu, aku sudah bahagia."

.

.

 **LuChan**

"Izinkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh setelah ini."

.

.

 **MarkRen**

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, maka aku akan mencintaimu."

.

.

 **NoMin**

"Cukup lama aku bersabar, kini aku mohon jawab perasaanku."

.

.

 **SungLe**

"Bersamamu setiap saat di mana dan kapanpun, aku sangat bahagia."

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

...

Jungwoo menatap pantulan dirinya di depan kaca lengkap dengan helaan nafas panjang. Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul dua kurang lima belas menit. Sudah satu jam lebih ia berada di ruang latihan dance ini sendirian, semenjak sesi latihan dance dihentikan pukul setengah satu tadi. Jungwoo tak berniat untuk kembali ke dorm dalam waktu dekat, ia memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu di sini.

"Hahh.." Helaan nafasnya kembali terdengar. Kini ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kaca dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ia mati-matian menahan rasa sesak di dadanya akibat komentar-komentar yang ditujukan padanya yang kembali teringat di kepalanya. Sungguh, Jungwoo sangat berterima kasih kepada orang-orang yang selalu mendukungnya selama ini. Tapi Jungwoo juga tak bisa mengenyahkan komentar-komentar negatif tentang dirinya, terlebih saat ia baru saja diumumkan menjadi anggota kesepuluh NCT127. Jungwoo senang, tentu saja. Tapi ada beban berat yang harus dihadapinya. Salah satunya adalah orang-orang yang terus mengatakan jika seharusnya posisi member kesepuluh itu bukanlah untuknya. Tapi untuk orang lain.

 **Cklek~**

Jungwoo tak bergeming dari posisinya. Tak peduli jika yang datang adalah seniornya, teman satu grupnya, atau bahkan malah staff SM yang sedang berkeliling gedung SM ini.

"Ternyata kau memang masih di sini," ujar seseorang yang suaranya sudah tak asing lagi bagi Jungwoo. Jungwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan orang itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan senyum yang dilengkapi dimple manisnya.

"Jeno menghubungiku, katanya 'Jaehyun-hyung, Jungwoo-hyung belum kembali sejak tadi. Apa dia ada di dormmu?' Aku otomatis langsung panik dan pergi mencarimu. Dan dugaanku benar, kau masih di sini," Masih dengan senyumnya, Jaehyun mensejajarkan posisinya dengan duduk di hadapan pemuda manis itu. Jaehyun kemudian menangkup pipi Jungwoo dan mengusap pipi lembut itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Dan, kenapa kau menangis? Memikirkan komentar-komentar itu hm?" Tanya Jaehyun lembut.

Jungwoo juga tak tahu, sejak kapan air matanya menetes?

"Ayo bangun dan kita pulang. Malam ini kau menginap di dorm kami saja. Aku akan mengabari Jeno nanti," Tanpa menunggu balasan apapun dari Jungwoo, Jaehyun menarik lembut tangan Jungwoo hingga sang empu pun berdiri dengan sedikit tak rela. Sungguh, Jungwoo masih ingin di sini sebentar lagi. Itupun jika dua sampai tiga jam lagi masih bisa dikatakan sebentar.

Sebelah tangan Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Jungwoo dengan erat, sementara tangan yang satu ia gunakan untuk membawa tas Jungwoo. Keduanya sudah berada di luar gedung SM, mereka memilih untuk saling diam. Meskipun Jaehyun ingin sekali bertanya lebih jauh tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada salah satu adiknya ini.

Langkah Jaehyun terhenti begitu ia merasakan tak ada pergerakan dari pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya itu. Ia pun menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Jungwoo yang sedang menunduk.

"Ada apa?" Jaehyun kembali bertanya. Jungwoo menghela nafas panjang dan menjawab, "Bisa kita ke sana sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, hyung." Tunjuk Jungwoo pada sebuah bangku taman yang memang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Jaehyun menimang sebentar dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum manisnya, yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh Jungwoo. Keduanya pun kini sudah duduk di bangku taman. Jaehyun memilih untuk melihat sekitar, memastikan jika tak ada seorangpun yang mencuri dengar ataupun memperhatikan mereka. Sementara Jungwoo, ia memilih menetralkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Karena jujur, semenjak dulu, jantungnya tak pernah bisa diajak kompromi jika berdekatan dengan pemuda Jung di sampingnya ini.

"Jadi, kau mau bercerita padaku?" Jaehyun membuka suaranya saat lima menit mereka duduk, namun Jungwoo tak kunjung membuka suaranya.

Jungwoo menghela nafas, lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas seharian ini. "Aku tak tahu hyung, padahal ini semua kemauan dan tuntutan agency. Dan juga, fotoku sejak beberapa bulan lalu juga memang sudah ada di profil NCT127. Tapi, kenapa mereka masih tak terima jika aku menjadi bagian dari kalian? Aku akui, wajahku memang tak setampan Taeyong-hyung, suaraku tak sebagus Taeil-hyung, dan danceku juga tak sebagus Ten-hyung. Tapi, tidakkah mereka dapat melihatku, hyung?" Jungwoo menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menatap langit gelap dengan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Dengan suara menahan tangis, Jungwoo melanjutkan, "Aku juga ditraining. Aku juga latihan dari pagi sampai malam atau bahkan sampai pagi lagi. Aku juga punya mimpi besar untuk berdiri di panggung bersama-sama teman-temanku. Apa salahku hingga mereka menyudutkanku seperti ini hyung? Apa salahnya jika mereka juga mendukungku? Aku tak tahu hyung, aku takut. Hiks."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Jungwoo. Ia kembali menangis. Jungwoo menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar, bahunya naik-turun menandakan jika ia menangis hingga sesegukan. Jaehyun pun segera merengkuh pemuda manis itu dan membawa tubuh Jungwoo ke pelukan hangatnya. Tangan Jaehyun aktif mengusap punggung Jungwoo guna menenangkan yang lebih muda.

"Kau tak perlu takut, Jungwoo-ya. Masih banyak orang yang mendukungmu. Kau tak perlu mendengarkan orang-orang yang berkomentar buruk tentangmu. Ini adalah rencana yang dibuat agency. Mereka semua tahu itu, dan kau juga harus tetap semangat. Anggap semua komentar-komentar mereka adalah acuan agar kau bisa menampilkan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa Jungwoo-ya," ujar Jaehyun meyakinkan Jungwoo. Jaehyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada perasaannya. Hanya saja, melihat dan mendengar suara tangisan Jungwoo, membuat Jaehyun merasa sakit. Hatinya tak rela melihat Jungwoo menangis seperti ini.

Dengan hati yang sedikit lega dan sudah bisa menenangkin diri, Jungwoo melepas pelukan Jaehyun dan mengusap pipinya yang basah akan air mata. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis di dalam pelukan Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih hyung. Berkatmu aku menjadi lebih baik," Jungwoo menampilkan senyumnya dengan mata yang masih memerah. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk dan mengelus pucuk kepala Jungwoo.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi, bisa kita kembali sekarang? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk," Jaehyun berdiri dan merenggangkan otot tubuhnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan terkejut mengetahui jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga lebih tiga puluh lima menit.

Jungwoo pun bangkit dari duduknya, ia meraih tasnya dan menggendongnya sendiri. Tak mau merepotkan Jaehyun lagi.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya hyung. Dan maaf, membuatmu jadi repot," ujar Jungwoo sempari menggaruk pipinya akibat rasa tak enak.

Jaehyun lagi-lagi tersenyum membalas perkataan Jungwoo. "Sudahlah, bukan masalah. Ayo, kita segera kembali." Jaehyun kembali menggandeng tangan Jungwoo dan keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju dorm NCT127.

Dan lagi, pertanyaan lain muncul dalam benak Jungwoo—

"Hyung, selama beberapa bulan ini hyung begitu perhatian padaku. Hyung selalu ada untukku, selalu menemaniku, dan selalu menenangkanku. Sebenarnya, hubungan kita itu apa?"

—pertanyaan tentang hubungannya dan Jaehyun yang nampak begitu manis. Jungwoo tak mau berharap, karena sungguh, Jungwoo mencintai Jaehyun tanpa ingin dibalas. Berada di dekat pemuda Jung itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Kim Jungwoo, tidak naif 'kan?

...

"Oh Tuhan, Yuta-hyung! Itu jangan dimakan!"

"Yuta-hyung! Kembalikan coklatku~!"

"Yuta, itu jusku. Jangan diminum."

"Yuta-hyung, kalau mau makan ambil sendiri. Jangan merecoki punyaku."

"Ish! Yuta-hyung! Serealku jadi tumpah!"

"Yuta!"

Yuta menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu mendengar suara datar seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Yuta menoleh dengan gerakan slow-motion. Begitu mendapati sosok sang leader yang menatapnya dengan begitu tajam dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di dada, Yuta tahu, jika ia tak akan selamat hari ini.

"Ikut aku," ucap Taeyong sembari melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu menuju kamarnya. Di belakangnya, Yuta dengan ogah-ogahan mengikuti langkah Taeyong. Kepalanya menunduk, sibuk merapalkan sumpah serapah kepada sosok leader grupnya serta uhukkekasihnyauhuk itu.

Yuta menutup pintu di belakangnya begitu keduanya sampai di kamar Taeyong. Yuta menatap lurus ke arah Taeyong yang kini sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Duduk sini," Taeyong menepuk sisi kasur yang kosong di sebelahnya. Matanya terus mengikuti langkah kaki Yuta yang menghampirinya dengan perlahan. Taeyong bahkan yakin jika Yuta menyeret kakinya itu untuk sampai di dekatnya.

Taeyong bukannya tak tahu jika kekasihnya itu sedang dalam keadaan mood yang tidak bagus. Hanya saja, Taeyong belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk mengetahui alasan penyebab utama pemuda Jepang itu uring-uringan selama beberapa hari ini.

Jika mengingat beberapa bulan lalu, yang Yuta juga sempat uring-uringan, menjahili member lebih sering, dan bahkan mengabaikannya seperti sekarang, itu Taeyong tahu penyebab utamanya adalah karena Yuta cemburu akibat kedekatannya dengan Ten. Tapi sekarang? Masa iya, Yuta cemburu lagi? Meskipun memang benar Yuta cemburu, Yuta cemburu dengan siapa?

"Kau ini kenapa, Na Yuta? Sikapmu belakangan berubah, ada yang mengusikmu, hm?" Tanya Taeyong begitu Yuta sudah duduk di sampingnya. Namun, bukannya menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya, Yuta justru memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap hal lain.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Yuta menjawab dengan datar, matanya menatap lurus pada lantai putih di bawah. "Dan jangan sok peduli padaku," sambung Yuta.

Mata Taeyong memincing, merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapan Yuta. "Apa katamu? 'Jangan sok peduli padaku'? Hey! Tentu saja aku peduli, kau itu kekasihku, Na Yuta." Taeyong memegang bahu Yuta dan memaksa pemuda Jepang itu agar menatapnya.

 **Deg**!

Tatapan datar itu lagi. Taeyong tak sanggup jika harus menerima tatapan seperti itu dari seseorang yang amat dikasihinya ini.

"Kau bilang aku kekasihmu? Haha." Yuta tertawa sarkas, ia menyingkirkan tangan Taeyong di kedua bahunya. "Aku kira kita hanya teman satu grup. Kau sebagai leader dan aku sebagai anggotamu yang harus menuruti semua kata-katamu," lanjut Yuta dengan mata yang masih menatap datar pada Taeyong.

Taeyong menghela nafas panjang, tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kekasihnya ini. Mungkin, Yuta sedang marah padanya, dan jelas itu bukan kemungkinan tapi kepastian. Masalahnya di sini adalah, hal apa yang membuat kekasihnya ini marah besar seperti ini? Apa dia membuat kesalahan fatal? Tapi apa? Taeyong tak ingat sedikitpun kesalahannya yang mungkin saja ia lakukan pada kekasihnya itu.

Melihat reaksi dari Yuta yang sangat jauh dari ekspetasinya, Yuta menghela nafas pasrah. Susah memang mempunyai hubungan dengan seseorang yang sifatnya sebelas duabelas dengan es.

"Sudahlah, kau tak ingin berbicara lagi 'kan? Aku mau keluar," Yuta segera berdiri dari duduknya. Namun, baru satu langkah ia melangkah, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan oleh Taeyong.

"Aku belum mengizinkanmu pergi. Dan aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu," Taeyong menarik tangan Yuta dengan keras hingga pemuda Jepang itu kembali duduk. Di tempatnya yang tadi.

Yuta mendengus, ia tak suka jika sikap arogan dan suka memerintah Taeyong sudah muncul seperti ini. Matanya menatap tajam Taeyong yang dibalas tak kalah tajam oleh pemuda Lee tersebut. Dalam hati, Yuta meringis melihat tatapan itu.

"Sekarang, jelaskan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Masih dengan tatapan yang sama, Taeyong menatap Yuta penuh dengan intimidasi.

Yuta menelan ludahnya gugup. Tak sanggup jika sudah ditatap sebegitunya oleh Taeyong. Karena jujur saja, salah satu alasan Yuta bisa jatuh cinta pada Taeyong, ya karena tatapan matanya itu.

"Ck, dasar tidak peka! Kau pikirkan saja sendiri!" Yuta dengan cepat berlari keluar dari kamar Taeyong, tak mau Taeyong menahannya lagi.

Taeyong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Yuta. Cukup menggemaskan bagi dirinya. Tapi, apa ya maksud dari perkataan Yuta tadi? Tidak peka? Pikirkan sendiri?

"Dasar Na Tsundere Yuta."

...

"Yangyang!"

Sang empunya nama menoleh begitu seorang pemuda bongsor memanggil namanya.

"Xuxi-ge!" Yangyang membalas sapaan Lucas, Lucas sendiri sudah berdiri di sampingnya sembari merangkul pundak yang lebih muda.

"Xuxi-ge tidak ada jadwal? Tumben ke sini," Yangyang melirik Lucas yang berjalan dengan raut wajah santai namun sedikit terlihat gurat kelelahan di wajah tampannya.

"Tidak ada. Makanya aku mau ikut latihan bersama kalian," balas Lucas dengan senyum lebarnya. "Oh iya, aku penasaran." Sambung Lucas yang dibalas tatapan penasaran dari Yangyang. "Penasaran akan apa ge?" Tanya Yangyang lugu.

Lucas memasang smirknya, "Penasaran, kau benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Hendery dan Xiao Jun atau tidak." Jawabnya yang membuat pipi Yangyang memanas.

"Apa sih ge! Dasar tidak jelas." Kilah Yangyang dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Astaga! Kau manis sekali sih, Yangyang-ah," Lucas mencubit pipi Yangyang dan mengacak rambut Yangyang dengan gemas. Membuat sang empu mendengus dan merengek tidak terima.

"Manis sekali," celetuk seseorang yang membuat kegiatan keduanya terhenti. Mereka berdua baru sadar, jika kini keduanya sudah sampai di depan ruang latihan.

Lucas menelan ludahnya gugup melihat seseorang yang tadi menginterupsi kegiatannya bersama Yangyang. Itu Haechan a.k.a Lee Donghyuck, yang selama beberapa bulan ini ia dekati.

'Mampus!' batin Lucas merana saat melihat tatapan datar Haechan yang mengarah padanya.

"Injunie, aku duluan ya. Ada janji dengan Johnny-hyung soalnya." Haechan menoleh pada Renjun yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh pemuda Huang itu. "Aku duluan ya, Xuxi-hyung, Yangyang-ah," pamitnya sembari melambaikan tangan.

Begitu Haechan menghilang di telan lift, Renjun segera menghadiahi cubitan manis di perut Lucas.

"Ish Xuxi-ge, kenapa diam saja? Sana kejar Haechan!" Dengan gemas, Renjun menatap Lucas dengan mata yang menatap pemuda yang lebih tua itu dengan tajam.

Lucas mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Bukannya dia ada janji dengan Johnny-hyung?" Tanyanya polos.

Renjun menggigit pipi dalamnya, merasa kesal pada gegenya ini. Meskipun punya wajah dan kepercayaan diri di atas rata-rata, entah kenapa otak pemuda bernama lengkap Wong Yuk Hei itu di bawah rata-rata.

"Bodoh! Itu tadi cuma alasan ge. Haechan cemburu melihatmu dan Yangyang," jelas Renjun dengan sabar. Punya gege seperti Lucas itu, memang harus punya kesabaran yang ekstra.

"Apa? Haechan cemburu? Kau yakin?" Mata Lucas berbinar. Merasa senang dengan ucapan Renjun barusan. "Aku serius ge. Cepat sana kejar, sebelum Haechan semakin jauh." Tanpa dua kali diperintah, Lucas segera berlari mengejar Haechan yang mungkin sudah keluar dari gedung SM.

"Ayo Yangyang-ah, kita masuk. Kun-ge dan yang lain sudah menunggu dari tadi," ajak Renjun pada pemuda manis di hadapannya itu.

"Eung, Haechan-ssi benar-benar marah padaku tidak?" Yangyang menunduk, merasa takut jika teman barunya itu akan marah padanya. Ia takut jika ia dianggap merebut kekasih orang lain.

Renjun tersenyum, ia menarik lengan Yangyang dan mengajaknya masuk ke ruang latihan yang di dalamnya sudah ada Kun, Xiao Jun, Hendery, dan juga Chenle.

"Tidak Yangyang-ah, Haechan tidak benar-benar marah padamu kok. Dia kesal saja pada Lucas-ge." Jawab Renjun mencoba menenangkan Yangyang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kun sembari menghampiri keduanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok ge. Oh iya, Lucas-ge akan telat karena harus mengurus urusannya bersama Haechan," jawab Renjun sembari tersenyum manis.

"Oh begitu? Ya sudah, tak apa-apa." Balas Kun dengan senyum manisnya. "Nah sekarang, ambil posisi dan kita latihan." Ujarnya yang diangguki oleh beberapa kepala di sana.

.

"Haechanie, tunggu!" Dengan langkah panjangnya, Lucas berhasil menyusul Haechan. Lucas menarik tangan Haechan dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih tertutup agar tak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihat dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Lucas membawa Haechan ke sebuah ruangan kosong yang berada di lantai bawah gedung SM yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Haechan mendengus kesal, ia lalu menyentakan tangan Lucas yang berada di lengannya. Ia mengusap lengannya yang memerah akibat cengkeraman erat Lucas.

"Kau kenapa sih hyung? Sakit tahu tanganku," Haechan cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung. Matanya menatap tak suka pada Lucas yang tersenyum lebar sembari menatapnya. Sungguh, Haechan merasa takut sekarang. Apa Lucas kerasukan hingga senyum-senyum sendiri seperti ini? Bodoh!

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sih, jika kau itu cemburu Haechanie? Kau menggemaskan sekali jika cemburu seperti ini." Lucas menangkup pipi Haechan dan memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajahnya.

"Ish, sudah hyung!" Haechan menahan wajah Lucas dengan tangannya. Tatapannya semakin tajam menatap Lucas. "Kenapa menciumku sembarangan? Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?" Omelnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Lucas melepas tangkupannya di wajah Haechan, namun ia segera menarik tangan Haechan dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri, Haechanie." Lucas memasang wajah seriusnya dan menatap Haechan dengan mata bulatnya.

Haechan mendadak panas. Ia menunduk, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Dan hal itu, diketahui oleh Lucas. Ia pun menarik dagu Haechan hingga keduanya kini saling berhadapan.

"Lee Donghyuck-ah, would you be mine?" Tanya Lucas pelan.

Haechan tak mengira jika Lucas akan menembaknya seperti ini. Ia kira, Lucas akan menembaknya dengan makan malam romantis ataupun dikasih boneka, coklat, atau bunga. Tapi ternyata hanya seperti ini? Ada rasa kecewa, tapi kenapa jantungnya berdegup tak karuan begini?

"Haechan-ah?"

"Hng? A-aku—"

...

"Jisung-ah, ke mari!" Jisung berlari menghampiri Jeno yang memanggilnya. Maknae NCT itu menatap bingung pada hyungnya. "Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jisung pada bingung.

Jeno melirik ke segala arah untuk menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya semenjak tadi. "Kau lihat Renjun?" Bukannya menjawab, Jeno berbalik bertanya.

Jisung mengangguk, "Renjun-hyung sedang berlatih bersama China-line. Kenapa hyung?" Jawab Jisung.

Jeno tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Terima kasih Jisung-ah." Jeno kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. Sementara Jisung, ia mengendikan bahunya tanda tak peduli.

"Sebegitunya kau mencintai dia, Jeno-ya?" Gumam seseorang yang hatinya harus kembali hancur melihat pujaan hatinya yang terus memikirkan orang lain. Na Jaemin.

...

 **TBC**

Thanks a Lot to :

 **Nurul1707, Honeydew96,** choco, Kyungie love (2), Guest, **PreciousRuby, KMinee, Khasabat04, ipancandy.**

NOTE :

AMPUN! NGETIK BERJAM-JAM DAN HASILNYA CUMA SEGINI? MAU NGUBUR DIRI AJA WI TUH. G.

Maaf banget baru bisa lanjut. Wi baru bisa mulai ngetik setelah sekian bulan kena writer block. Dan maaf, sekalinya update, hasilnya mengecewakan. Ini sedikit curahan hati Wi yang kecewa sama beberapa oknum yang nggak terima banget Jungwoo masuk NCT127. Padahal mah kan gimana SM aja, doain aja yang terbaik buat semua member. Ini spesial chap buat yang penasaran sama LuChan ya, kira-kira jawabannya apa hayo? Kkkkk.

Ps. Chap depan enaknya siapa? WinKun & JohnIl & MarkRen? Or DoTen & NoMin & SungLe?

Pss. Padahal yang diketik duluan itu lanjutan **Broken** **Home** tapi kenapa ini duluan yang selesai?

Psss. Cari ff Stray Kids di ffn susah ya guys.

Pssss. Dibagiannya LuChan tadi pas awal, Wi sempat kepikiran, karamin aja kali ya LuChan? Terus layarin LuRen. Hehe. G.

Psssss. Enaknya Xiao Jun x Yangyang x Hendery, Wi masukin juga nggak ya? Kkkk.

Sampai jumpa!

 **Wi!**


End file.
